


We're In This Together

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can you do an imagine where your a winter soldier and Bucky does believe you are and he finds your turn on words to become the winter soldier





	We're In This Together

“You and Bucky hadn’t been dating that long, only a few months. You’d known each other long before joining the Avengers. You were a Winter Soldier around the same time he was. Of course, you never remembered a lot about each other, but there were tiny snippets of the memories.

You’d seen Bucky turn into the soldier many times. He’d never seen you, however. He’d been trying to find out your words so he’d know not to say them around you, but every time he tried, he failed.

You knew he meant well. He was looking out for you, he was being sweet. But your triggers were different than Bucky. Even hearing them in a dream sets you off. You were careful to avoid having them said in dreams, or hearing people say it at all. Sometimes it’s hard to control though.

You were napping with Bucky after a mission. He was laying on his stomach, with his arm laying lazily across your stomach. You were on your back sleeping as soundly as you could.

Your dreams, much like this one, were always blank. You didn’t expect much from this dream either until you found yourself in that dreaded chair again.

“No~” You whimpered. You grabbed Bucky’s arm quickly and squeezed.

Your commanding officer began to circle you in the chair, reading from a small red book, almost identical to the one Bucky had.

As he read off the words in Russian, you groaned trying your hardest to ignore his words.

Back in reality, Bucky jerked up at the feeling of your nails grinding into his skin. He recoiled his hand back and sat up.

Once his hold off of you was gone, you began thrashing your body around screaming to get your officer to stop. “Leave me alone! I don’t want to do this anymore!”

Bucky gasped when he realized what was happening. “Baby, come on, get up!” He began shaking you. He didn’t want to do it too hard, but he was actually freaking out right now. This has only happened twice since you’ve been dating and every time it’s hard to bring you back from the state you’re in.

Suddenly, you’re able to break out of the chair and attack the officer. He pulls out his weapon, but you push it out of his hand and across the room. You knock his feet from under him and straddle his waist. You get as many punches you can before wrapping your arms around his neck and squeezing as hard as you could.

What you didn’t know was that you were actually choking Bucky in your sleep. He didn’t know you could be this strong, and he was trying his best to pull you off. “Y/N, it’s me! Baby, stop!”

He was able to wrap his hands around your chest and push you back. You landed on the floor with a loud thud, causing Bucky to sit up quickly to make sure you were okay.

“Y/N?” He peered over the bed to see you staring up at the ceiling, with tears running down your face.

“W-what happened?”

“You turned, doll. Someone in your dream must have said it because you started punching and choking me.”

You gasped and walked over to Bucky. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, baby. But are you? What did he say?” He cupped your face, wiping your face with his thumbs.

You hesitated, wondering if you should tell him or not. You didn’t want the chance of being triggered again.

But then you looked in Bucky’s eyes. He had worried lines everywhere, cheeks flushed, and eyes wide with worry.

Bucky would never hurt you like that.

“Someone has to say the words, trip, hat, spray, train, and robe, in Russian. In a really monotone voice, and I’ll immediately go back there and I don’t wanna-”

“Shh,” he pulls you closer to him and kisses your lips passionately. “I’m here for you baby. I’m gonna help you”

And you knew in that moment that Bucky really had your back.

You look up into his beautiful eyes and smile. “We’re in this together”


End file.
